Café Firenze
by Argengirl
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at a café and Bella accidentaly uses a pick-up line on him. What happens then? One-shot, all human. BXE


_A.N: Hi! Um - I'm Victoria and this is my first fic, so please, please don't be too hard on me. This is actually an adaptation of a story I'm working on. Anyway, here's the fic:_

* * *

Bella Swan was walking quickly down a street towards her home. Suddenly, she started to feel little droplets on her forehead, and she groaned: she had forgotten her umbrella at home that morning, in her hurry to make it to work on time.

As the rain continued to fall, Bella was forced to enter a busy-looking café called Café Firenze, cursing her bad luck.

Finally Bella arrived to the counter and ordered a hot chocolate, which was given to her quite quickly. She looked around the crowded café to see if there was any free seat, when she spotted one next to a man that was bent over some papers on the counter. She sipped her hot chocolate and made her way over to him and cleared her throat. The man gave no indication that he had heard her, so Bella said quietly:

"Um – excuse me? Is this seat empty?"

"Yes and this one will be too if you sit there" the man answered rudely.

Bella widened her eyes, blushed, put her cup on the bar and left, not paying attention to anything on her way, not even the man calling out for her to wait. As she made her way back home – not caring now that it was raining – she thought about how rude the man had been, and she hoped never to see him again. After that, she resolved not to think about him any more.

The next day, Bella found herself in a similar situation: it was raining and she had forgotten – again – her umbrella. But the worst thing was that she had fought with her mother that morning, so Bella wasn't in a very good mood.

Bella was sitting on the bar of the same café sipping her hot chocolate absent-mindedly, when the young man from the previous day sat next to her, giving her a crooked smile. Bella narrowed her eyes at him and he said:

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" Bella asked, confused but suspicious.

"When you fell from heaven." He answered.

Bella looked blankly at him for a few seconds and then poured what was left of her hot chocolate over his head. After she had done this, she walked once again out of the café, this time her head held up high.

Once she was outside – it had finally stopped raining –, Bella giggled quietly to herself.

The next day, Bella stayed in the café doing some editing for a book that had come in that very morning and had been immediately assigned to her. It was a bit more difficult than usual, but it was nothing Bella couldn't handle. She ordered her second hot chocolate and concentrated on her work. She wanted to finish the part that she was supposed to do today so that she could have a movie night at home, complete with a romantic comedy and a tube of ice-cream.

Twenty minutes had gone by since Alice had left when she felt rather than heard someone sit next to her and clear their throat. Thinking that they were trying to get either the barmaid's or barman's attention, she didn't even lift her head from her work.

"If beauty were time, you'd be eternity."

At this, Bella lifted her head and looked at the handsome man sitting next to her. She blushed when she had processed what he had said and looked at him. He rewarded her with his crooked smile. Then, Bella looked at her things and decided to leave. As she got up, a hand stopped her from going any farther. She looked at it and at the person to whom the arm belonged: it was the young man.

"If I followed you home, would you keep me?" he continued.

"Are you going to keep it up for much longer?" Bella asked, exasperated.

"Yep, until you forgive me and go on a date with me."

"Fine, fine. One date and you'll leave me alone?"

"Yup, unless you don't want me to leave you alone, of course."

"Yeah, right."

"Anyway, meet you here tomorrow and four pm."

"I'll be here" Bella sighed

"Thank you! I promise you won't regret it!" he said. Then, before leaving, he pecked her slightly on her lips, leaving her shocked for a minute. When she realized what he had done and let out an indignant 'Hey!', he was already gone.

* * *

_A.N: Thank you for reading! If you could review, that'd make my day (or early morning, it's 1.25 am here in Spain)_

_Victoria_


End file.
